Battle record of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington
]] Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington, KG, KP, GCB, GCH, PC, FRS (1 May 1769 – 14 September 1852), was one of the leading British military and political figures of the 19th century. Often referred to as "The Duke of Wellington", he led a successful military career during the Napoleonic Wars. Starting his career in 1787 as a commissioned officer in the infantry, before seeing his first action in the Flanders Campaign, Wellesley rose in rank by purchasing his first four commissions, as was common practice in the British Army for wealthy officers.Holmes, pp. 17–19, 21. His continued rise in status and fame thereafter was the result of his ability as a commander. Between 1794 and 1815 Wellesley participated in a number of military campaigns where he achieved tactical, strategic, and decisive victories in India and across six countries of western Europe.Morgan, pp. 95–116. See: Timeline of Wellington & British Campaigns. He faced many of Napoleon's marshals, but his best known battle was at Waterloo in 1815 where he led an Anglo-Allied force to a decisive victory over Napoleon I. It was to be his last battle. Military career There is speculation as to how many battles Wellington actually participated in during his career, by historians and biographers. Military historian, Ian Fletcher, identifies twenty-four major battles and sieges involving the British Army between 1808 and 1815 with Wellington was in command of seventeen of those engagements.Fletcher (2005), pp. 17–117. Military historian, Mark Adkin, comments that "Wellington had fought in some twenty-four battles and sieges prior to Waterloo".Adkin, p. 92. Although this is easily contested, the precise number of battles may never be known. It can be established from records, dispatches and reports dating back to the events that he was present in at least fifty separate military actions, including an assortment of meeting engagements, pitched battles, sieges, skirmishes and minor engagements, throughout his career. He also ordered countless other remote engagements mostly whilst serving in the Napoleonic Wars, during which Britain played a major role in securing Europe against French occupation, between 1805 and 1815.Smith, pp. 201–560. Commissions and promotions Wellington was gazetted ensign on 7 March 1787, in the 73rd (Highland) Regiment of Foot, and became an aide-de-camp in October.Holmes, p. 21. He purchased his commission to lieutenant on 25 December 1787, in the 76th Regiment. As a junior officer he transferred to the 41st Regiment soon after to avoid duty in the East Indies, and in June 1789 transferred again, to the 12th (Prince of Wales's) Light Dragoons cavalry regiment.Holmes, p. 22. He obtained his commission to captain on 30 June 1791, in the 58th (Rutlandshire) Regiment, having served the regulation minimum of three years,Holmes, p. 18, 24. and again to major on 30 April 1793, in the 33rd (First Yorkshire West Riding) Regiment, having served six years.Holmes, p. 18, 25. He purchased his final commission to lieutenant-colonel on 30 September 1793,Holmes, p. 28. at the age of 24.Savoury & Isles, p. 4. From there on further promotion could only be attained through seniority, per Army Regulations.Holmes, p. 19. In September 1794, Wellesley experienced his first battle, against the French, at the Battle of Boxtel with the 33rd.Holmes, p. 30. His promotion to colonel, on 3 May 1796, came by seniority, and in June he was sent with the 33rd to India.Holmes, p. 34. In 1799 he fought in the Fourth Anglo-Mysore War, commanding three victorious actions with the British East India Company. After winning the war, and serving as governor of Seringapatam and Mysore, Wellesley was promoted to major-general on 29 April 1802, although he did not receive the news until September.Holmes, p. 69. Whilst in India he wrote of his regiment "I have commanded them for nearly ten years during which I have scarcely been away from them and I have always found them to be the quietest and best behaved body of men in the army."Savoury & Isles, p. 5. Wellesley gained further success in India during the Second Anglo-Maratha War of 1803–05, and in 1806 Wellesley succeeded the Marquis Cornwallis as Colonel of the 33rd, which he held until 1813. By 1807, Napoleon's attempt to prevent continental Europe from trading with Britain had resulted in all but Sweden, Denmark and Portugal closing their ports. In June 1807, Napoleon pressured Denmark further, resulting in the British naval bombardment of Copenhagen and seizure of the Danish fleet to prevent it from falling into French hands.Rothenberg, pp. 114–115. Wellesley's brief role against Danish land forces at the Battle of Køge helped secure Denmark. Wellesley later disapproved of the bombardment, saying "we might have taken the capital with greater ease".Holmes, pp. 100–101. He was promoted to lieutenant-general on 25 April 1808,Holmes, p. 102. and in June was given command of 9,000 men set to invade revolutionary Spanish America.Longford, p. 138. But in 1807, Napoleon had invaded Portugal, via Spain, intent on preventing its continued trade with Britain, but replaced the Spanish royal family with his own brother, Joseph Bonaparte, in May 1808.Rothenberg, pp. 113–114. In Madrid, the Spanish resisted the French occupation, leading the Portuguese to call on British support. In August 1808, Wellesley entered the Peninsular War with 15,000 men.Holmes, pp. 112–121. When the head of the British forces in the Peninsula, Sir John Moore, was killed in the Battle of Corunna in January 1809,Holmes, p. 125. the British Army having been driven from the Peninsula in disarray,Fletcher (2005), p. 30. Wellington sent the Secretary of War a memo insisting that a British force of no less than 30,000 British troops should be sent to defend and rebuild Portugal's military strength.Holmes, pp. 125–126. His proposal was approved and he re-embarked to Lisbon on 16 April 1809,Holmes, p. 130. where he was appointed to head of the forces in Portugal – a motion supported by the government and Prince Regent George IV, as Wellington did not hold seniority. On 31 July 1811, he was promoted to general, although it only applied in the Peninsula.Holmes, p. 189. His final promotion to field marshal came on 21 June 1813, following his success at the Battle of Vitoria which had broken the remaining French hold in Spain.Holmes, p. 187. Wellington was awarded with a Marshal's baton – partially designed by the Prince Regent himself – the first of its kind in the Britain Army. Allied commander Wellington was appointed head of all British forces from April 1809,Holmes, p. 129. following the death of Sir John Moore, and due to the second invasion of Portugal by the French he remained to continue the Peninsular War for a further five years, engaging the French armies across Portugal, Spain, and north into France until Napoleon's abdication in 1814.Holmes, pp. 193–194. He returned to Europe in 1815 appointed overall commander of the Anglo-Allied forces of the Seventh Coalition, better known as the Hundred Days, following Napoleon's escape from exile and attempt to retain power.Holmes, pp. 208–210. Despite many battles to his name, over twenty-one years of duty, it would be shortly after the battle at Waterloo upon hearing of approximately 50,000 casualties dead or dying that he wept, saying "I hope to God I have fought my last battle". It had been a close victory at such great cost that it broke his fighting spirit,Holmes, p. 254. and marked the end of his long service overseas with a notable military career. He returned to British politics and became a leading statesman.Holmes, pp. 270–292. He was appointed Master-General of the OrdnanceHolmes, pp. 157–158. (1819–27) and Commander-in-Chief of the ForcesHolmes, pp. 268–269, 291. (1827–28/1842–52), but Wellington did not fight again. Generalship , 1814]] Wellington's understanding of logistics was to prove valuable in leading an expeditionary force against the French invasion of Portugal and Spain.Holmes, p. 88. He was adept at planning long marches through unknown territory, understanding that he not only had thousands of men to manage efficiently, but that a huge amount of supplies were required to adequately feed and sustain his army. Secure supply lines to the Portuguese coast were of vital importance if he was to maintain his ability to fight the French.Rothenberg, p. 136. In April 1809, Wellington returned to Portugal with 28,000 British and 16,000 Portuguese troops under his command – the French Army of Spain numbered 360,000.Rothenberg, p. 139. Despite many French troops having been dispersed to garrisons across Spain or located to protect supply and communication lines, even with the Portuguese Army and militia, and remnants of the Spanish Army and guerillas to support him, Wellington faced overwhelming odds. Throughout the Peninsular War the number of soldiers enlisted in Britain never exceeded 40,000, including the King's German Legion (KGL) and British-trained Portuguese Army. At Waterloo, of his roughly 73,000 strong army, only around 26,000 (36 percent) were British.Adkin, p. 37. Many British politicians were opposed to the war in Europe and favoured withdrawal,Rothenberg, pp. 141–142. which hampered its will to muster a larger force to defeat Napoleon. This served in sharpening Wellington's awareness that a defensive strategy was essential, initially, to ensure the British Army survived. Wellington faced armies formed from the disbanded French Grande Armée, once an overpowering force, which having conquered Europe and expanded the French Empire had been led by Napoleon and his marshals since 1804.Rothenberg, pp. 70–74. It had been reformed into smaller armies from October 1808, under the command of his brother Joseph Bonaparte and several marshals, in order to secure Portugal and Spain.Barnett, pp. 148–149. Wellington arrived in Lisbon in 1809 with an army composed mostly of volunteers, "the scum of the earth" as he termed them.Fletcher (2005), p. 15.Longford, pp. 312–322. Unlike French troops, British troops were better trained and were required to repeatedly practice firing with live rounds before encountering combat.Holmes, p. 48. Napoleon only personally visited Spain once, between October 1808 and January 1809,Barnett, pp. 148–150. taking most of his Guard and many élite troops with him when he left – the remaining troops became a second line in quality, experience and equipment – new recruits were often not French.Griffith, pp. 43–44. Wellington's army consisted of four combat arms: Infantry, cavalry and artillery. Engineers also played a valuable role in the Peninsula, such as the building of the Lines of Torres Vedras – a defensive line of forts built to protect LisbonRothenberg, pp. 140–143. – and making preparations for any sieges throughout the war.Napier (1835–40), vol. XII, pp. 159–160. Wellington's main combat arm was his well-trained infantry. He never had more than 2,000 cavalry before 1812Rothenberg, p. 137. and his cannons, although highly competent, were inferior to French guns in both number and quality. It was with this force that Wellington aimed to defend Portugal until he took to an offensive strategy in 1812, beating the French at the Salamanca. He advanced on to Madrid, arriving on 12 August 1812 – Joseph Bonaparte had abandoned the capital after the defeat at Salamanca.Rothenberg, pp. 141–147. statue of the Duke of Wellington, Glasgow]] The Spanish government made Wellington commander-in-chief of all allied armies, providing an extra 21,000 Spanish troops after Salamanca. Although not completely undefeated he never lost a major battle.Holmes, p. xv. His greatest defeat came at the Siege of Burgos in 1812, where he had hoped to prevent French forces concentrating.Fletcher (2003), p. 4. After losing 2,000 men and causing only 600 French casualties he was forced to raise the siege and retreat, calling it "the worst scrape I was ever in."Holmes, pp. 170–171. Retiring to winter quarters, where he received reinforcements that brought his regular army up to 75,000 men, Wellington began his final offensive in June 1813. He advanced north, through the Pyrenees, and into France itself. The French were no longer fighting to keep Spain but to defend their own border. Ultimately, between the battles of Roliça (August 1808) and Toulouse (April 1814), the war against the French lasted for six years, with Wellington finally managing to drive the French from the Iberian Peninsula.Rothenberg, p. 151. Shortly thereafter, on 12 April 1814, word reached Wellington that Napoleon had abdicated on 6 April.Fletcher (2005), p. 106. The war on the Peninsula was over. Wellington and his army had marched over an estimated Fletcher (2005), p. 107. and fought in many engagements through Portugal and Spain, the consequences of which helped bring the downfall of Napoleon, resulting in peace across Europe. Battle record There are a large number of battles attributed to Wellington. Although many leave the impression that he was present or in command at those actions, it was sometimes the case that he entrusted other officers to engage the enemy, such as at remote locations, and that he could not have attended them all in person. Similarly, Wellington was not usually in command of rear guard actions, during advances or retreats, despite his army engaging in them often. Engagements where the lack of his presence is absolutely certain, or where his position is unconfirmed by records and accounts, are not included in his battle record. ;Key to opponent flags ;Key to outcome * Indicates a decisive victory See also *Arms, titles, honours and styles of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington *Batons of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington *British Army during the Napoleonic Wars *British soldiers in the eighteenth century *Seringapatam medal *Army Gold Medal *Military General Service Medal *Waterloo Medal Footnotes Notes References * Adkin, Mark (2001). The Waterloo Companion: The Complete Guide to History's Most Famous Land Battle. London: Aurum Press. ISBN 978-1854107640. * Ayrton, Michael; Taylor, John (2008). The Sharpest Fight: The 95th Rifles at Tarbes, 20th March 1814. London: Forbitou Books. ISBN 978-0955486005. * Barnett, Correlli (1997) published 1978. Bonaparte. Ware, UK: Wordsworth Editions. ISBN 978-1853266782. * Burton, Major R.G. (2009) published 1908. Wellington's Campaigns in India. Uckfield, UK: Naval and Military Press. ISBN 978-1845743307. * Chandler, David (1999) published 1993. Dictionary of the Napoleonic Wars. Ware, UK: Wordsworth Editions. ISBN 978-1840222036. * Chartrand, René (2001a). Vimeiro 1808. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1841763095. * —— (2001b). Bussaco 1810. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1841763101. * —— (2001c). Fuentes de Oñoro. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1841763118. * Corrigan, Gordon (2006) published 2001. Wellington: A Military Life. London: Hambledon Continuum. ISBN 978-1852855154. * Fletcher, Ian; Younghusband, Tony (1997). Salamanca 1812. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1855326040. * Fletcher, Ian (1996). Vittoria 1813. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1855327399. * —— (2003). Fortresses of the Peninsular 1808–14. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1841765778. * —— (2005) published 1994. Wellington's Regiments: The Men and their Battles 1808–1815. Kent, UK: Spellmount. ISBN 978-1873376065. * Fremont-Barnes, Gregory, ed. (2006). The Encyclopedia of the French Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars. Santa Barbara, CA: ABC-CLIO. ISBN 978-1851096466. * Griffith, Paddy (2007). French Napoleonic Infantry Tactics 1792–1815. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1846032783. * Haythornthwaite, Philip J. (1998) published 1994. The Armies of Wellington. London: Brockhampton Press. ISBN 978-1860198496. * Holmes, Richard (2007) published 2003. Wellington The Iron Duke. London: HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0007137503. * Howarth, David (1997) published 1968. Waterloo: A Near Run Thing (Reissued 2003 ed.). London: Phoenix. ISBN 978-1842127193. * Jaques, Tony (2006). Dictionary of Battles and Sieges. Santa Barbara, CA: Greenwood. ISBN 978-0313335365. * Longford, Elizabeth (1969). Wellington: The Years of The Sword. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. ISBN 978-0297179177. * Millar, Simon (2006). Assaye 1803: Wellington's Bloodiest Battle. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1846030017. * Morgan, Matthew (2004). Wellington's Victories: A Guide to Sharpe's Army. London: Andrews McMeel Publishing. ISBN 978-1843170938. * Napier, Sir William Francis Patrick (1835–40). History of the War in the Peninsula and in the South of France from the Year 1807 to the Year 1814. Vols. I–VI. London: Thomas & William Boone. * —— (1852). English Battles and Sieges in The Peninsula: Extracted from his 'Peninsula War'. London: Chapman and Hall. * Riley, Jonathon P. (2000). Napoleon and the World War of 1813: Lessons in Coalition Warfighting. London: Routledge. ISBN 978-0714648934. * Roberts, Andrew (2001). Napoleon and Wellington. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. ISBN 978-0297646075. * Rothenberg, Gunther E. (1999). Keegan, John. ed. The Napoleonic Wars. London: Cassell & Co. ISBN 978-0304352678. * Savoury, A.C.S.; Isles, Major General D.E. (1987). A Short History of The Duke of Wellington's Regiment (West Riding). Halifax, UK: Reuben Holroyd. * Smith, Digby (1998). The Greenhill Napoleonic Wars Data Book. London: Greenhill Books. ISBN 978-1853672767. * Thornton, Esq., Edward (1857). A Gazetteer of the Territories Under the Government of the East-India Company, and of the Native States on the Continent of India. London: Wm. H. Allen & Co. * Urban, Mark (2003). Rifles. London: Faber and Faber. ISBN 978-0571216819. * Wellesley, Arthur (1837–1839). Gurwood, John. ed. [http://www.archive.org/details/dispatchesoffiel10welluoft The dispatches of Field Marshal the Duke of Wellington: During his various campaigns in India, Denmark, Portugal, Spain, the Low Countries, and France, from 1799 to 1818]. Vols. I–XII. London: John Murray. Further reading * Bluth, B.J. (2003). Marching With Sharpe. London: HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0004145372. * Haythornthwaite, Philip J. (1996) published 1987. British Infantry of the Napoleonic Wars. London: Arms & Armour Press. ISBN 978-1854093264. * Holmes, Richard (2001). Redcoat. London: HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0006531524. * Lipscombe, Colonel Nick (2010). The Peninsular War Atlas. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1849083645. * Reid, Stuart (2004). Wellington's Army in the Peninsula 1809–14. Oxford: Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1841765174. * Sutherland, Jonathan (2003). Napoleonic Battles. Shrewsbury, UK: Airlife. ISBN 978-1840374230. * Weller, Jac (1999) published 1963. Wellington in the Peninsula. London: Greenhill Books. ISBN 978-1853673818. Category:Military careers Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles involving France Category:Battles of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Battles of the Peninsular War Category:British Army personnel of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:British Army commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:British field marshals Category:British military personnel of the Fourth Anglo-Mysore War Category:Hundred Days Category:Peninsular War Category:Wars involving British India Category:Wars involving Great Britain Category:Wars involving the Kingdom of Mysore Battle record